


Made a Friend

by Rukiya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mental illness sorta, Noct Is Sad, They’re just sad kids that need a little comfort, cute shit, highschool fluff, maybe prompto makes him less sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiya/pseuds/Rukiya
Summary: It wasn’t as if Noctis thought he was too good for friends, he just didn’t have the energy. He felt cold sometimes.Maybe an old acquaintance can make him feel warm.





	Made a Friend

Noctis didn’t have friends. He realized that as he packed up his books, his class ended. He watched his classmates form groups and walk out together, excitedly talking about the weekend. Noctis never had that. He had acquaintances, and retainers. No friends, though. He didn’t have someone that he wanted to invite over for sleepovers, or go to the arcade with. It isn’t as if he didn’t want friends. No, he wasn’t shallow like that, he didn’t think he was too good for his classmates. Most of them were really pleasant, in fact. Of course, there were a few that were more interested in his title than his personality, but most just treated him like a classmate. It wasn’t the people, it was him. He just had an image to keep up. There was Noctis Lucis Caelum, and then there was Noct.

Noctis Lucis Caelum was the quiet prince of Insomnia. He was going to be king some day. He was calm, and serene. Noctis Lucis Caelum never threw tantrums. He was good in school, and the teachers always thought he was well behaved. He was too busy to go to birthday party invitations and sleepovers. He had a job he was born with, after all. His classmates would joke about Noctis going back to work as soon as he went home. He was always reliable, and had a nice smile. Noctis lucis Caelum was tolerable, nothing like Noct.

Now Noct was a different story. Noct got angry and he didn’t even know why. Noct sometimes lashed out at his retainers for no reason. Well, there was a reason. He was in pain. His leg and back hurt so bad sometimes, Noct didn’t want to get out of bed. But he’d have to, because he had school. School, and training, and royal meetings, it all seemed to be too much. Noct felt getting out of bed some days was too much. Taking a shower was too much. Getting dressed? More like wishful thinking. But it wasn’t even the pain that kept Noctis in bed most of the time. Most of the time it was the feeling of being cold. He felt cold, all the time. Empty. 

Noct wasn’t as pleasant or warm as Noctis Lucis Caelum, and Noctis felt like his classmates were too normal to be able to handle Noctis at his worst. He just wanted to avoid the eventual falling out. The only one who could tolerate the worst parts of him was Luna, he figured. She had seen him as an injured kid, so maybe...

Noctis made his way out of the classroom alone, heading outside. Being alone was safe, anyways. Though sometimes he did feel empty. It was a hollow feeling. He wanted to laugh too. But what would happen if he couldn’t fit in? He didn’t know. Noctis sighed, then looked up at the sky. It was blue and almost clear, with the occasional cloud floating by. Fall was going to turn into winter soon, and the wind had picked up. He wished he had a scarf, but he didn’t think to bring one. He knew there was one on the ground in his apartment somewhere.

“Maybe I should go home and get it before meeting up with Gladio…” He trailed off, a piece of paper blowing into his face. Noctis stumbled back, grabbing at it.

“Damn wind, what the hell!” He mumbled, glaring down at the scrap of paper, expecting it to be junk. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. It was a small photo that seemed torn at the edges. It was of a residential street in Lucis, but what shocked Noctis was the white puppy clearly in the photo, looking up into the camera.

“Pryna…?” Noctis knew Luna’s dog anywhere! He looked around, trying to find the source of the photo. He spotted another photo snagged by the gap in a bench along the school. He grabbed it, looking at it. This time, it was of a kitten, near the elementary school Noctis went to. Noctis followed the pathway, catching several more photos fluttering around in the wind.

They all seemed to be of animals, or sceneries. One was of The high school at sunset. Another was of a bird being hand fed by the photographer’s hand. There were two more of Pryna, one in of her snuggled up in a bed, and the other was of her looking out a window. There was also a photo of the citadel at sunrise that made the castle take on almost ominous colors, and Noctis felt himself coming back to that one. He felt the emotions there, even though he wasn’t sure how to put them into words. By the time he made it to the entrance to the school, he had found ten photos.

“Alright, where…” Noctis stepped onto the sidewalk, looking around. On the sidewalk near the road was where he found what he was looking for.

A boy, his age, was kneeling on the sidewalk, desperately trying to grab at photos that kept blowing away. A folder was on the ground that kept being blown open by the strong wind. The boy had clear rimmed glasses that almost hid his mess of freckles and neatly combed blonde hair. Noctis knew this person, Prompto Argentum. The boy who was always alone in middle school. The boy who tried to befriend him but ran away. Why was he still alone?

Prompto looked to be messily trying to shove all the photos back into his arms, but was failing miserably. He seemed to only be using one hand to scoop photos, because his other hand was near his face, so he could nervously chew at his sweater sleeve. A nervous tick that must have stuck around since middle school, since Noctis remembered the boy having wet shirt sleeves then too. The most different thing about Prompto it seemed was his weight. He looked almost too small now.

Noctis looked down at the photos, then back up at the scene before him. He decided to walk forward. Kneeling in front of Prompto, Noctis began to carefully put all the photos back into the folder. He looked up, and was met with Prompto’s shocked stare.

“Hey, uh.” Noctis held up the folder, “I found like ten of them. They blew away.”

“Uh, yeah! Uhm…” Prompto took the folder carefully, placing it into his backpack, “I forgot to close my backpack.” He laughed, “I’m having a bad concentration day, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s fine. We all got those days.” Noctis nodded, pausing, “So uh. That white dog. Yours?”

Prompto blinked, “Oh, Chibi? No. She had a broken leg when I was a kid so I took care of her.” He smiled, “I haven’t seen her in years, I kinda miss her. She was good company, y’know. Animals are really comforting like that.”

Noctis nodded, “Chibi, huh…Well, alright.” The dog looked like Pryna, but she couldn’t have been. Disappointing, but maybe Noctis was just looking for something that wasn’t there. He stood up, wondering if he should leave before he got roped into any awkward conversation.

“Ah...wait! Noct! Wait, I mean...” Prompto hastily zipped his backpack up, standing, “I mean. I’m.” Prompto took a deep breath, regaining his composure, “I’m Prompto. It’s… it’s really nice to meet you, Noctis.” He held out his wet sleeved hand to Noctis.

Noctis stared down at Prompto’s outstretched hand, shirtsleeve wrinkled and soggy. He couldn’t help but smile. This was the same kid that had to work up the nerve to talk to people in middle school. The lonely boy that would watch Noctis go to his car, seemingly to make sure he was safe waiting alone. Someone who right now looked just as tired as Noct felt. He took beautiful photos. Maybe the photo of the Pryna look alike was Luna leading him along. He didn’t know. But he knew he felt oddly warm, seeing this hand stretched out to him. He took Prompto’s hand, casually shaking it. Maybe he could try, just this once.

“It’s okay, you can call me Noct.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kandikyssis for editing! 
> 
>  
> 
> Annddd thank you noblesse1332 for giving me ideas for a hs noctis! Made me want to write a little something about the boy.


End file.
